victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
Doodz
Doodz was one of the Mods in Victubia. She is a former Mod assigned with the number three. Personality Doodz is known to be a little derpy, but fun-loving and caring to individuals around her. She is easily forgiving when it comes to herself but there is hell to pay when somebody messes with her friends. Because of an accident in her past involving her fire magic she is very careful about her surroundings, afraid to hurt the people around her. This being so, Doodz is very self-restricted in her usage of magic. She is also known to be very calm and is rarely seen distressed. Doodz likes to think situations through before storming into them. She has a close bond with Asameth and calls her "waifu". They have been friends since their time in VMA. Appearance Doodz is an average individual with long brown hair and a pair of dark blue rimmed glasses. She is a bit chubby. Because of her unusual high body temperature (caused by being a fire mage) she likes to wear gloves, so that she doesn't scare people when they shake hands. Doodz is also usually seen with a pair of dual daggers strapped to her right thigh. Biography Early Life Doodz was living with her parents and sister in a little village close to Victubia when she found out about her magic. Her family never had a mage in them, so her discovery came more of a surprise. Not really knowing how to handle a fire mage her parents were overwhelmed. In this time Doodz played around with her fire magic and hurt her sister badly. Her sister forgave her but Doodz could never really forgive herself. After that incident, at the age of 14, she moved into a dorm room in Victubia and started visiting the VMA. History She visited VMA for 5 years and was very determined to control her fire magic in the most accurate way. So much, that she was the top of her class for the last 2 years. According to her grades she could have left VMA earlier but she stayed to study her fire magic more. In those times she got a crafted weapon, her dual daggers. After realizing that she was able to fight without fire magic, she specialized on fighting with them more than ever. After Doodz left the VMA she started living in a little apartment in Victubia. Sometime later she caught the eye of Gabbi, the mayor of Victubia and got recruited into the Mods. Skills and Abilities Abilities Doodz is a fire mage, but despite being one, she doesn't like utilizing it much, because of the fear of hurting the people around her. *'Fire Mage - '''Doodz is a powerful fire mage and learned to control her magic in a good way. Skills Doodz prefers using dual daggers rather than resorting to magic, so she is much more skilled in her abilities to fight with weapons instead of magic. Her build doesn't keep her from attacking swiftly and with accuracy. *'Dual Dagger Wielder '''- Doodz is skilled in using dual daggers in close combat to defeat enemies. She also has the ability to combine a bit of her fire magic and her daggers to have an even more powerful attack. She created this technique so that she could focus her magic on something rather than have it spread out everywhere, where it could hurt people. Trivia *Doodz was the third person to be recruited into the Mods after Shady and Tazzy. *She has a grey fire parrot living with her. *Trends don't interest her much, she rather wears comfortable clothing when she's not in her Mod uniform. *Cooking is her arch nemesis, so she stays far away from it. Because of that she often seen eating in restaurants around Victubia. *Doodz loves Lord Pewdiepie's radio show and tries to listen to every episode. *She has a way with kids. Gallery doodzapp.png ModTina.gif 3doodz.png cinderella.png References Category:Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Female Category:Magic User